Menina Mulher
by rafinha xps
Summary: Lembranças do passado invadem a cabeça de Sasuke e Sakura. Eles já haviam se encontrado antes. Eles não se reconhece. A primeira vez foi por acaso e a segunda foi o destino. Sasuke guarda o tesouro de Sakura. O coração de sua mãe agora pertence a Sasuke
1. Lembranças

_- Quem é esse garoto? – perguntou um homem de roupa branca e marcara no rosto._

_- Sua carteira de identidade diz Uchiha Sasuke. Vou verificar seus parentes – respondeu um homem de roupa de policial._

_Por mais que Sasuke tentasse enxergar mais aquele local, suas vistas não estavam 100%. Ele só podia ver vultos. Seu corpo todo estava doendo. Ele não conseguia lembrar-se de nada. Nada além de sua mãe gritando para ele correr e um homem indo atrás dele. Ele tentava lembrar quem era aquele homem. _

_Quando recuperou totalmente sua memória e se lembrou de quem era aquele homem seus olhos se arregalaram e o mesmo sentiu uma forte dor no peito._

_- Sua respiração está fora do normal. Rápido traga o choque. – gritava um homem examinando Sasuke_

_- O choque doutor – alguém vinha trazendo um aparelho enorme._

_- Vamos lá. Um, dois, três afastem – se. – o médico aplicou a maquina no fraco corpo de Sasuke. – Reaja. – o homem aplicou de novo e continuava gritando – reaja._

_Sasuke desmaiou e depois dali não conseguiu se lembrar de mais nada._

_- Ele está inconsciente, rápido, precisamos verificar seu coração, leve-o para sala de cirurgia._

_- Sim doutor. – enfermeiros abriram caminho para a passagem daquele paciente que estava prestes a morrer._

_- Doutor, o que é aquilo? – perguntou um dos doutores apontando para uma garotinha que gritava pela mãe no meio daquele hospital._

_- Vou verificar – ele se aproximou da garotinha e abaixou para olhá-la melhor – qual o seu nome pequena criança?_

_- Haruno Sakura – ela respondeu soluçando. _

_- Onde está sua mãe Sakura-chan? _

_- Não sei, a tia da escola me trouxe aqui dizendo que a mamãe se machucou._

_- Onde está sua tia? _

_- Ali – ela apontou para uma mulher alta e com cabelos louros amarados em duas chiquinhas. A mulher que conversava com um dos doutores daquele hospital veio em direção a Sakura e o doutor. _

_- Sakura – ela disse abaixando e encarando Sakura – parece que a mamãe está em um lugar melhor agora. _

_- Como assim tia?_

_- Ela foi ficar junto com o papai do céu, ela vai poder está em todos os lugares com você agora._

_- Quer dizer que eu não vou ver mais a mamãe?_

_- Quer dizer que ela sempre vai poder te ver. – a mulher tentava acalmar a garotinha._

_- Doutor, aquele garoto vai precisar de um doador de coração, ou então o tempo de vida dele acaba aqui. – disse um enfermeiro para o doutor que estava com Sakura._

_- Procure um doador que acaba de falecer nesse hospital. Olhe na lista de falecidos._

_- Sim senhor – ele correu para providenciar a tal lista._

_- E você garotinha, não se preocupe sua mãe vai estar sempre com você._

_- Mamãe não está mais viva? – a garotinha chorava. Ela queria sua mãe com ela para sempre._

_- Doutor, temos um doador, seu nome é Haruno Makino. – o enfermeiro voltou com a informação._

_- É a mamãe – a pequena Sakura disse assustada._

_- Isso é ótimo Sakura-chan, sua mãe vai salvar uma vida, ela é especial._

_- Sakura, feche seus olhos e peça a Deus que abençoe sua mamãe e esse garotinho que vai receber seu coração. – disse a senhora de cabelos louros._

_Sakura fechou os olhos e pediu do fundo se seu coração para que ele protegesse sua mãe e para que aquele garotinho guardasse o coração de sua mãe com carinho. _

_Sakura não sabia, mas aquele garotinho estaria mais próximo dela no futuro do que qualquer pessoa. Seu futuro começa aqui._

'''''''''

**8 anos depois**

**Parte 1**

06h00min o despertador toca, mas não fazia diferença. Ele já estava acordado, não conseguira dormir a noite toda. Mais um daqueles sonhos sem sentido, sonhos que o deixavam acordado a noite toda, com medo de dormir, aqueles pesadelos estavam fazendo efeito em sua vida. Mas ele não contaria para ninguém. Uchiha Sasuke teria que ser forte para sobreviver e conquistar seus sonhos. Mas que sonhos? Ele não tinha nenhum, não tinha nenhum desde o dia em que viu a cena mais monstruosa de sua vida. Mas ele não queria pensar nisso.

Levantou da cama lentamente. Foi até o banheiro para tomar um banho gelado. Tirou rapidamente suas roupas e enfiou a cabeça na água fria. Flash-backs começaram a invadir seus pensamentos, soltou um grito alto. Como não conseguia esquecer aquele passado que o fez sofrer tanto? Afundou mais ainda seu corpo debaixo do chuveiro e aumentou o volume da água no ultimo volume.

Não queria ouvir seus pensamentos, queria só se preocupar com a água gelada que descia pelo seu corpo. E funcionou, começou a tremer e a tossir. Então desligou o chuveiro.

Sasuke escovou seus dentes, colocou seu uniforme e desceu para tomar café.

Sua prima o cumprimentou com um leve sorriso:

- Bom dia Sasuke-kun.

- Bom dia Hinata – ele respondeu sem olhar – lá.

- Dormiu bem Sasuke-kun? – Hinata perguntou preocupada. Seu primo nunca se abriria com ela. Nunca iria preocupa – lá.

- Dormi sim Hinata. – disse apenas isso. Sasuke a olhou e viu uma garota preocupada e desconfiada – Hinata estou ótimo, não se preocupe. – ele tentava acalma – lá.

- Vou confiar em você Sasuke-kun. – Hinata sorriu. – estou indo pra escola mais cedo. A gente se vê depois Sasuke-kun. Bye bye.

- Se cuida Hinata – Sasuke detestava mentir, mas ele não podia preocupar aquela que salvou sua vida dando-lhe carinho.

Sasuke tomou seu café, mas não ligava para o gosto de queijo na sua boca, ele apenas mastigava, se tivesse algo ruim na sua boca também não ligaria, ele estava focado no seu sonho. Como pode depois de tanto tempo ele ainda se lembrar direitinho dos acontecimentos passados?

Sasuke terminou seu café e terminou de se arrumar para ir para sua escola Dattebayo High School. Sasuke caminhava pensativo quando ouviu uma voz o chamando:

- Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! – aquela voz feminina estava se aproximando cada vez mais. Sua voz falhava, dando sinais de que estava correndo, Sasuke não precisou se virar para saber quem era, apenas parou e esperou a garota se aproximar para acompanhá-lo até a escola.

**Parte 2**

O despertador tocou, mas ela não escutou, estava sonhando de novo com aquela pessoa, ela suava na cama, e apertava sua mão contra o peito, Sakura estava tendo um sonho com sua amada mãe. Era incrível como as lembranças daquele dia não saiam da sua mente. Sakura ainda conseguia se lembrar de sua mãe lhe dando um beijo de despedida antes de deixa – lá na escola e seguir destino até seu trabalho. Sakura lembra daquela última imagem de sua mãe com clareza. Então ela escuta uma voz:

"_Sakura acorda"_

Sakura abre os olhos, mas não vê ninguém. Ela sabe que aquela voz era de sua mãe em seu sonho. Mas sempre parece tão real. Mesmo que isso seja impossível, sua mãe a acorda todos os dias.

- Sakura. Já levantou? – sua tia abre a porta sem bater.

- Sim tia. – Sakura levantou da cama e vai correndo pro banheiro. Rapidamente toma banho e se veste para ir a sua escola.

Sakura desceu as escadas em direção a cozinha para tomar seu café. Sua "tia" já havia preparado tudo. Tsunade era realmente uma boa mulher. Mesmo não tendo nenhuma ligação com aquela garota, cuidara dela como uma filha. Sakura tinha muito a agradecer.

- Sakura. Sua professora disse que você começa as aulas extras hoje. Faça tudo o que o professor mandar. E se esforce.

- Sim tia. Vou me esforçar. - Sakura apenas sorriu.

- Então vai logo pra escola, já está de recuperação. Não queira ficar com falta.

- Estou indo.

Sakura pegou sua bolsa e saiu correndo para a escola.

Era difícil para Sakura agradar sua tia, apesar do amor e carinho que sua tia tem dado a ela por todos esses anos, Sakura só tem dado notas vermelhas na escola e falta de interesse em deveres de casa.

Isso desanima Sakura. Mas nada pode fazer se ela não tem mais uma vida como antes. Sua vida e sua atenção se voltavam para o passado. Será que Sakura não pode esquecer seu passado?

- Sakura-chan? – uma voz masculina chama Sakura quando ela chega perto dos portões da escola.

- Hã? – Sakura olha pra traz. Estava distraída. – Ah Quanto tempo...

**Parte 3**

- Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! – aquela voz feminina estava se aproximando cada vez mais. Sua voz falhava, dando sinais de que estava correndo, Sasuke não precisou se virar para saber quem era, apenas parou e esperou a garota se aproximar para acompanhá-lo até a 'escola.

- Ino. – Sasuke disse sorrindo quando a garota se aproximou.

- Sasuke-kun anda muito rápido! – Ino parou e tomou fôlego. Sasuke a esperou. – Está animado por hoje Sasuke-kun?

- Sobre o que? – perguntou quando começaram a caminhar de novo.

- Já se esqueceu? Hoje vamos conhecer os alunos que estão com dificuldade e vamos dar aulas de recuperação.

- Ah sim. Mas quem me inscreveu mesmo contra minha vontade pra esse reforço? – Sasuke olhou para Ino respondendo sua própria pergunta.

- Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Deixa de ser mole. Você vai se divertir. Só não quero pegar nenhum garoto nojento para dar aula.

- Não quero nenhuma garota mimada e nenhum garoto puxa saco. Pra mim tanto faz se for nojento. – Sasuke não ligava para isso. Só queria paz.

Chegaram a escola, Sasuke e Ino eram da mesma sala, por isso eram tão próximos, alguns acreditavam que eram namorados, mas na verdade, desde o inicio Ino deixou claro que estava apaixonado por um garoto chamado Gaara.

Sasuke se sentou perto de seus colegas de classe. Eram todos muito bonitos. Mas Sasuke e Shikamaru eram os mais desejados das garotas. Chouji era feio, mas estava entre eles, pois ele era o terceiro mais desejado. Apesar de ser gordo.

- "Problemático. Isso é muito problemático." Cala a sua boca que é melhor – dizia o loiro de olhos azuis.

- Sim, tudo é problemático. Você perdeu 100,00 em um jogo de poker. Sim, isso é problemático. Você perdeu MEUS 100,00 em um jogo de poker. Sim, isso é muito problemático. Você perdeu o dinheiro que eu ia ter um encontro com minha namorada. É mais que problemático. Agora vai ser mais problemático para você se não conseguir o dinheiro de volta. – Shikamaru estava ficando vermelho.

- Meninos. Se acalmem. São apenas 100,00. O que isso significaria em um encontro. – Kiba ria da situação.

Sasuke e Neji apenas olhavam. Chouji e Shino estavam discutindo algo sobre como fazer para insetos comerem alimentos de gente grande. Sem noção de que aquilo era isquisito.

A aula era de história, mas como sempre o professor foi chamado a secretaria. Sempre ficavam sem nada para fazer na aula de história. Sasuke estava entediado. As conversas de Naruto e Shikamaru eram entediantes e ele não queria parar para prestar a atenção no que Chouji e Shino diziam. Kiba só ria e Neji era caladão sempre.

Sasuke olhou para fora e viu que o dia estava sem nuvens e o sol estava aparecendo. O dia estava perfeito la fora e ele estava entre quatro paredes com um bando de machos desocupados. Enfim o professor voltou e estava com uma noticia:

- Meninos e meninas, prestem a atenção. As pessoas que eu chamar venham aqui a frente:

Nara Shikamaru

Uzumaki Naruto

Yamanaka Ino

Uchiha Sasuke

Okaasaki Karin

Yurino TenTen

Hyuuga Neji

Vocês me acompanham para a sala da diretora.

- Se ferraram – gritou Kiba.

Todos olharam pra ele com desprezo. Mas ele não ligou, apenas riu da cara de todos.

**Parte 4**

Dentro da sala da diretora já haviam algumas pessoas, entre ela Haruno Sakura. Então não demorou muito para que eles perceberem que eram as aulas de reforços que estava a ser discutido.

Uma mulher baixa e de cabelos negros curtos se aproximou do centro da sala e começou a explicar:

- Vocês alunos presentes metade são excelentes alunos e metade são péssimos alunos. Irei separá-los em duplas para que os inteligentes sejam úteis para os que estão com dificuldade. Então escutem com atenção a separação:

Nara Shikamaru ensinará Temari

Hyuuga Hinata ensinará Uzumaki Naruto

Yamanaka Ino ensinará Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke ensinará Gaara

Okaasaki Karin ensinará Suigetsu

Yurino TenTen ensinará Hyuuga Neji.

Se tiverem que fazer trocas a vontade, porém, com ordem e decência. Se tudo der certo os alunos que ensinaram terão um premio de formatura juntamente com aqueles que conseguiram melhorar nas notas. Boa sorte a todos.- enquanto a diretora ia falando todos prestaram a atenção e se olharam.

- Sasuke você tem que me ajudar, troca de lugar comigo, deixa eu ensinar o Gaara- Ino estava desesperada - Essa Sakura aí não parece uma garota mimada.

- Sasuke analisou Sakura que estava parada olhando para Ino, de costas, provavelmente esperando para que ela viesse cumprimenta – lá e se apresentar.

- Ta bom. Vamos trocar. Vou falar com a garota agora mesmo – Ino deu um abraço em Sasuke e correu para falar com Gaara. Sasuke se aproximou da garota. Ela o encarava confusa – Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke por questões desconhecidas vou ser seu novo professor. Parece que sua antiga tem outros planos – Sasuke tentava ser gentil.

- Entendo. – Sakura observou Ino conversando com Gaara e entendeu a situação. – Me chamo Haruno Sakura. Fico feliz que possa me ensinar.

- Quando podemos começar Sakura?

- Amanhã?

- Pode ser. Onde e que horas?

- Na biblioteca, depois das aulas.

- Não se atrase – Sasuke estendeu sua mão para Sakura aperta – lá. Sakura apertou e se despediram.

Eles já se encontraram uma vez. Em um tempo distante. Sakura não sabia, mas Sasuke guardava dentro de seu peito uma coisa que lhe pertencia. O coração de sua mãe.

"_A primeira vez que nos encontramos foi coincidência. A segunda foi o destino. Deus me tirou a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, mas me presenteou com você. Será que você ainda pode ouvir as batidas fortes do meu coração? Sinta meu amor e meu agradecimento"_


	2. Coração que bate

_- Não importa o que aconteça eu sempre vou proteger você._

_- Eu te amo mamãe._

_- Eu também minha flor de cerejeira._

_- Mamãe, onde está o papai?_

_- Está em um lugar bem melhor que esse. Ele está nos vendo lá de cima._

_- Queria poder abraçar o papai._

_- Algum dia todos nós vamos nos encontrar minha filha. Ficar juntos. Apenas sorria quando o vento bater em seu rosto. Este será seu pai te beijando._

_Sakura sorriu e se sentiu confiante. Sakura se sentia protegida._

Parte 1

Sakura já estava se arrumando para ir até a escola. Se olhou no espelho e pensou:

_"Vai dar tudo certo, vou me esforçar por todos"_

Sorriu e desceu as escadas correndo para ir à escola. Sua tia já tinha saído então ela resolveu não tomar café. Tsunade achava sempre que Sakura estava muito abatida e por isso queria alimenta – lá sempre, porém Sakura não sentia muita fome. Aproveitava a deixa e sempre saía sem comer.

***

Na rua indo para escola, a mesma voz que a chamara no dia anterior novamente repetiu:

- Sakura-chan – a voz masculina gritava. Sakura olha para trás

- Gaara-kun. – Sakura sorriu e esperou o garoto ruivo.

- Como você está? – Gaara perguntou quando se aproximou.

- Estou bem e você? – Eles eram bons amigos.

- Estou bem – Gaara sorriu e continuaram andando – hoje começamos as nossas aulas de reforços. Onde você vai estudar?

- Na biblioteca. Mas é estranho estudar com um garoto. Acho isso meio inapropriado.

- Eu vou estudar com a loirinha. Ela insistiu tanto. Acabei aceitando. Vamos estudar na sala de informática.

- Boa sorte Gaara-kun. – Sakura disse quando se aproximaram da escola. – Vou entrar e me encontrar com a Hinata.

- Sim, nos vemos depois.

Gaara observou Sakura subindo as escadas. Logo em seguida subiu também, seus sentimentos por ela ainda não mudaram. Aquela garota conseguia fazer ele ficar acordado a noite toda. Sakura era uma garota encantadora aos olhos de Gaara. Mas ele não iria se confessar á ela. Ele sabia que não conseguiria faze – lá feliz. Ele apenas iria estar com ela sempre. Sem pedir nada em troca.

Parte 2

- Como assim machucado? – Naruto fazia um escândalo na sala. – Sasuke você se machucou no ano passado, como pode dizer isso?

- Não sou obrigado a jogar – Sasuke não estava com paciência para suportar Naruto

- O time todo é perna de pau, precisamos de pelo menos um goleiro que segure a bola. – Shikamaru explicava mais calmo.

- O Chouji pode fazer isso, ele era o goleiro antes de mim – Sasuke apontava para o garoto que segurava um salgadinho e com a boca cheia de comida.

- Ele não consegue nem se mexer – Naruto ainda insistia – Sasuke você é o melhor para isso.

- Não vou jogar.

- Sasuke nos dê um bom motivo para não querer mais jogar. – Neji falou? Todos olharam pra ele.

- O motivo é simples, eu não quero mais jogar bola. – Sasuke também ficou surpreso de ver Neji falando.

- Se você não quer mais jogar bola, o time não se inscreve para esse campeonato. – Naruto pegou o papel amarelo da inscrição e rasgou.

- Naruto tem razão. Sem goleiro o time não joga – Shikamaru saiu para tomar ar, aquela conversa estava ficando problemática e o deixando com sono.

- Sasuke seu idiota. – Naruto saiu retrucando.

Parte 3

Depois da aula Sasuke já esperava na biblioteca. Estava com o livro de matemática na mão. Já pensava que Sakura estava atrasada demais. Pensou em ir embora, porém viu uma garota de cabelos róseos vindo em sua direção.

Sakura estava vermelha. Estava correndo. Tinha esquecido seu caderno debaixo da mesa, pensou que nunca mais o veria. Tinha lições importantes lá dentro. Ficou com vergonha de Sasuke, como ela poderia se atrasar no primeiro dia de aulas de reforço? E ele ainda fazia isso sem que ganhasse nada em troca. Além da tal viagem, mesmo assim, ela deveria se desculpar:

- Sa-Sasuke-kun, me perdoe por chegar atrasada – Sakura se curvou e se desculpou.

- Não precisa se desculpar sente-se vamos começar por equação. Sua professora disse que você não se dá muito bem em equação.

- Na verdade em toda matemática.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou fazer de tudo pra te ensinar. – Sasuke sorriu. Sakura sentiu confiança em seu sorriso.

- Obrigada Sasuke-kun.

- Então, olhe essas lições, vou começar explicando por que a equação existe.

Sasuke pediu para Sakura prestar atenção em suas aulas, porém ela não conseguiu deixar de notar o rosto preocupado do garoto.

A aula durou 2 horas. Sasuke tinha um ótimo poder de ensinar. Sakura conseguiu aprender. Se sentiu bem por isso:

- Obrigada Sasuke-kun. Sua aula é muito boa – Sakura disse quando estavam saindo da biblioteca.

- Eu que deveria agradecer por sua atenção. – Sasuke sorriu.

- Então, já vou indo.

- Eu te acompanho até em casa – Sasuke parecia preocupado com Sakura.

- Não precisa. Você vai conseguir voltar?

- Não se preocupe – Sasuke sorriu e continuou caminhando.

- Sasuke-kun é muito gentil. – Sakura sorriu também.

Sasuke e Sakura seguiram o caminho em silencio. Sasuke pensava em como iria se livrar de Naruto e o grupinho do futebol. Sakura pensava no que iria dizer para sua tia se ela visse Sasuke. Chegaram até a casa da Sakura:

- Eu moro aqui – disse Sakura indicando a casa _bege._

- Está entregue Sakura-san. – Sasuke acenou com a cabeça e saiu andando de volta ao caminho de sua casa.

- Sasuke-kun espere – Sakura gritou para Sasuke. Ele se virou confuso – Está tudo bem com você? Seu rosto parece preocupado? Sempre que quiser conversar eu posso te escutar.

- Sakura-san eu estou bem, obrigado por se preocupar. O mesmo pra você. Quando quiser conversar eu vou ser seus ouvidos. – Sasuke sorriu e continuou andando.

Sakura ficou parada e sorriu por ouvir algo tão lindo. Ele era gentil e misterioso. Ela sabia que não estava tudo bem com ele. Ela ia tentar ajudá-lo. Pelo menos a animá-lo.

Parte 4

Gaara e Ino estudavam na sala de informática. Mas Gaara não prestava a atenção no que Ino falava. Ele se preocupava em como Sakura estava se saindo. Era difícil se concentrar na aula com ela passando por dificudades:

- Vo-você entendeu Gaara-kun?

- Hã? Ah sim sim Yamanaka. Da pra entender.

- Não precisa me chamar assim se você não quiser.

- Quer que eu te chame de Ino-chan?

- Fico feliz se você me chamar assim.

Gaara sorriu. Ele já sabia dos sentimentos daquela garota. Mas ele não podia corresponde-lo. O que ele sentia pela Sakura era algo que ele não podia evitar. Ele apenas pensou nela e desejou que ela estivesse bem.

Parte 5

Sasuke em seu quarto aguardava Hinata que ainda não havia chegado da escola. A noite estava entediante. Não havia nada para sua distração. Dessa vez

Hinata demorava mesmo para chegar. Sasuke deitou na sua cama e começou a jogar seu travesseiro para o alto. Pensava no que fazer sobre o jogo de futebol que ele não queria ir. Ele queria ficar em casa, sem incômodos como a gritaria de Naruto e os palavrões do Kiba. Sasuke escutou um barulho de porta abrindo. Hinata chegou.

Sasuke correu para encontra – lá

- Hinata – Sasuke disse pegando as sacolas que Hinata segurava – Você demorou muito.

- Desculpa Sasuke-kun, mas meu novo aluno realmente da muito trabalho – Hinata riu e comprimento Sasuke.

- Naruto, né? Não é à toa, ele é da minha classe, boa sorte.

- Não diga isso, só me desanima Sasuke-kun – Hinata fez carinha de desapontamento.

- Isso é um fato – Sasuke riu – vamos comer?

- Sim, pode por a mesa enquanto tomo banho?

- Sim – Sasuke acenou com a cabeça e entrou na cozinha. Como era bom ter uma pessoa comunicável em sua casa. Estava feliz por ela ter chegado. Como é diferente quando você tem alguém com quem realmente pode se preocupar. Sasuke considerava Hinata como uma irmã mais nova.

Parte 6

- Sakura, como foi sua primeira aula de reforço? – Tsunade perguntou quando as duas jantavam

- Foi ótimo. Sasuke-kun sabe mesmo ensinar uma pessoa. Ele é um ótimo professor. – Sakura sorria enquanto falava de Sasuke.

- Sasuke? Que nome interessante – Tsunade pensa que já ouviu esse nome em algum lugar. – Ele é um bom garoto?

- Sim, ele é muito gentil e educado.

- Perfeito. Quero conhecê-lo. – Tsunade já tinha segundas intenções.

- Tia? O quer você disse?

- Já estou ficando velha, não quero morrer sem ao menos conhecer meu futuro sobrinho.

- Tia pare, por favor, você não morrerá agora.

- Espero que não minha pequena Sakura. – Tsunade sorriu e colocou um pouco de arroz na boca, para terminar com a conversa.

Parte 7

Sasuke estava deitado em sua cama. Fazia tempo que não mudava de posição. Na verdade sua cabeça estava fora do quarto. Estava pensando no que poderia fazer para espantar aqueles pesadelos que o impediam de dormir bem à noite.

Virou-se, e viu seu livro de matemática sobre a mesa. Pensou que tinha que dar aulas extras a Sakura no dia seguinte. Ao pensar nela seu coração acelerou. Sasuke se levantou e colocou a mão no peito. Estava confuso, pensou ser alguma doença ou algo assim. Era estranho seu coração acelerar por alguma coisa sem ser seus pesadelos.

Pegou o livro e sorriu. Resolveu se distrair e estudar para poder estar preparado para o dia seguinte. De certa forma, ele se alegrou e não entendeu por quê. Aquela noite parecia calma e o vento soprava fazendo as folhas balançarem e fazerem barulho. Ótima noite para relaxar.

***

Sasuke abriu seus olhos e a luz do sol já estava em seu rosto. Desceu para tomar seu café. Estava com sono ainda, porém estava contente, não sonhara com coisas assustadoras na noite passada. Era estranho não sonhar com isso, era um alivio, mas também um alerta. Sasuke ainda não sabia, mas o alerta era bom.

Desceu depois que se arrumou e cumprimentou Hinata. Foi para a escola sem tomar café. Estava com pressa. Queria chegar o mais cedo possível, quem sabe assim ele chega antes de Naruto e conseguiria fugir dele?

***

Sasuke andou depressa e não conseguiu prestar a atenção no caminho, preocupações de como conseguir um emprego e não depender apenas de Hinata invadia sua mente.

Sem que percebesse Sasuke já estava na porta da escola:

- Sasuke-kun – Sasuke escuta uma voz feminina o chamando quando estava no corredor.

- Sakura-chan – Sakura estava parada o encarando séria. – Tudo bem? – Sasuke se assustou com o olhar da garota.

- Sasuke-kun está suando e seu rosto está branco, você está bem? – Sakura se aproximou e examinou o rosto de Sasuke – é melhor você ir para a enfermaria.

- Como assim? – Sasuke pôs a mão no seu rosto e percebeu o suor. – Não pode ser, estou me sentindo nada.

- Vamos Sasuke-kun, eu te acompanho – Sakura sorriu e começou a andar Sasuke a seguiu.

Sasuke caminhava e seu coração começou a bater forte novamente, um frio na sua barriga começou a surgir, ele estranhou, começou a tremer, estava começando a ficar preocupado.

Chegando à enfermaria Sasuke entrou e Sakura esperou do lado de fora.

- Uchiha Sasuke. Seu problema é muito simples e fácil de ser resolvido. – dizia o sensei o examinando. – Você está sentindo calafrios, e seu coração acelera de repente? Esse caso é comum entre os garotos que vem aqui. – ele se aproximou do paciente – você não estaria apaixonado?

- Hã? – Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha – sensei, não é possível, não estou apaixonado por ninguém, não brinque comigo.

- Uchiha, todos os garotos que vieram aqui com esses sintomas disseram a mesma coisa, porém, depois de um tempo perceberam que eu estava certo. Até já fiz apostas e ganhei muito dinheiro com isso.

- Mas EU digo que não estou apaixonado. Nem ao menos sei por quem meu coração bate.

- Aha, mas admite que ele bata por alguém?

- Sensei, ele não bate por ninguém.

- Uchiha está vermelho.

Sasuke colocou a mão em seu rosto. Não acreditava naquilo. Ele sentia que estava com febre. E queria ajuda. Não estava apaixonado ele afirmava. Saiu da sala pensativo e deu de cara com uma garota de cabelos róseos sentava na frente da enfermaria e um livro aberto.

- Sakura-chan, desculpe, fiz você esperar. – ele se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado.

- Você está bem?

- Sim. Parece que eu vou ficar bem – mentiu.

- Que bom. Estou aliviada. – Sakura sorriu.

- Obrigado por se preocupar comigo, Sakura-chan.

- Não precisa agradecer. Na verdade, eu não sei por que, mas quando te vi daquele jeito, parecia que algo ruim fosse acontecer com você e fiquei com

muito medo.

- Medo? – Sasuke se assustou com a frase da garota.

- Na verdade eu sei o que é perder as pessoas que amamos, e como já te conheço, eu me sentiria mal se você morresse.

- Sakura-chan – Sasuke sorriu – obrigado. Muito obrigado.

Sasuke acompanhou Sakura até sua sala e foi para a sua, onde tinha que enfrentar berros e pessoas fazendo perguntas.

Resolveu descer e ficar escondido no ginásio da escola.

Parte 8

- Sakura, onde você estava? – perguntou a garota de cabelos loiros.

- Estava com um amigo. Ele parecia passar mal.

- Ele está bem? Como ele é? Vocês se beijaram? – ela se aproximou de Sakura e perguntou baixinho – Vocês fizeram AQUILO?

- Temari, pare com isso. – Sakura ficou vermelha – como pode dizer isso.

- Então não tem graça. Nem quero saber o que aconteceu. – Temari sentou na mesa – Você não tem vida mesmo. Devia ter agarrado ele.

- Só você mesmo Temari.

Parte 9

As aulas terminaram e Sakura foi correndo até a biblioteca, mais uma vez estava atrasada para suas aulas.

Sasuke já estava lá:

- Sasuke-kun me perdoe. – Sakura gritou quando vinha chegando.

-Xiii – as pessoas que estavam na biblioteca a olharam com cara feia. Sakura estava muito agitada.

- Não se preocupe Sakura-chan. – Sasuke sorriu. – antes de começar a aula de hoje, quero te fazer um pedido – Sakura o olhou sem entender – meus amigos vão sair sábado, gostaria de ir conosco?

- Sábado? – Sakura estava surpresa – claro. Se minha tia deixar eu vou sim, obrigada pelo convite.

- Se você se sentir melhor, leve seus amigos.

- Obrigada Sasuke-kun.

Enquanto estudavam, Sakura olhava para Sasuke e sorria sem ele perceber, nunca havia saído com pessoas sem ser seus amigos que ela conhecia há anos.

***

_"Depois de todos esses anos, meu coração ainda bate por você. Estou feliz por ter te encontrado. Estou feliz por termos nos encontrado. O que mais me faz feliz é poder ver seu sorriso e ouvir sua voz que faz meu coração bater mais forte. Fique comigo, minha Flor de Cerejeira."_


End file.
